


Mr. J

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jinxx One-shots [1]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Joker needs a Harley Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. J

“Puddin’!” Nissa squealed when she saw Jinxx. She ran and threw her arms around his neck. “I see how it is”, her brother Ashley said. Nissa rolled her eyes and said, “I’ve missed you Mr. J!” Like Andy, she was a huge DC comics fan. So when she saw Jinxx’s stage costume with his harlequin diamond war paint, she had immediately started calling him by various nicknames. 

Jinxx was by far the craziest member of the band (next to CC of course), so he and Nissa fit together perfectly. “Easy Nissa”, Jinxx said, “Can’t breathe, babe”. 

Nissa let go of him and hugged her brother next. “I missed you Ash”, she told him.

“I miss you too, Nissa. You’ll always be my #1 Purdy girl”, he said.

“So, are you guys ready for the show tonight?” she asked them.

“Yeah! Hometown shows are always the most fun!” Andy said.

* * *

As they were on their way to the venue, Nissa turned to Jinxx and said, “I’ve got a surprise for you later”.

“Oh really?” he asked her. 

She nodded. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something”, he said getting up. 

Nissa blushed. “You really didn’t have to”, she told him. 

He entered the bunk room and came out holding a velvet box.

“You got me a pretty?” she asked him. 

He placed it in her hands and said, “Open it”. 

Nissa carefully opened the box and found a beautiful black and red diamond choker. “Oh my god”, she breathed, “Oh Jinxx, I can’t accept this”. 

“Is my Harley turning down my gift?” he asked her. He took it out of the box and placed it around her neck.

“No”, she breathed. 

“Then what do you say?” he asked.

“Thank you Mr. J”, she said.

“You’re welcome Nissa”, he said. 

Nissa smiled and turned to him. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him for the first time in 2 months. 

Their relationship was an odd one. 

Much like the Joker and Harley Quinn, they took turns being the dominant one in the relationship. And much like the Joker and Harley Quinn, Jinxx wouldn’t be who he was today without Nissa.

* * *

When it came time for the show, Nissa waited for the guys to leave the dressing room before she got ready for Jinxx’s surprise. She threw her hair up pigtails and threw on her “Daddy’s Little Monster” shirt, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and destroyer boots. She left Jinxx’s gift on and painted her face white with black harlequin diamonds over her eyes just like Jinxx. Lastly, she grabbed her baseball bat and made her way to the side stage, hiding behind the curtain. She grabbed a spare mic and flipped it on. 

In the middle of the second to last song, she brought the mic up to her mouth and said, “Puddin’!” 

Everyone looked around confused, while Jinxx just smiled. 

“Has anyone seen my Puddin’?” she asked. Nissa stepped out on stage and threw her arms around Jinxx and glared at Andy. “Batsy!” she squealed. 

Jinxx set his guitar down and scooped Nissa up in his arms.

“Quinn! We had a deal!” Andy said, playing along. 

“Deal’s off B-man. No one said anything about hurting Mr. J!” Nissa replied. 

Jinxx, along with the rest of the band, was laughing hysterically. “God I love you”, he said. 

“I love you too Mr. J”, she told him. Nissa placed a hand on the back of Jinxx’s head and kissed him as the audience cheered for them. 

Nissa truly was the Harley to his Joker.


End file.
